En cuatro años
by Cydalima
Summary: Habían sido eliminados, pero eso no les impedía apoyar a otros equipos, incluso cuando significara que Lovino debía asistir a un partido de Alemania para acompañar a su hermano


Esto fue escrito durante el partido de Inglaterra y Alemania. Y no, no me gusta el futbol pero Hetalia es la razón por la cual he estado viendo el Mundial :D

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

_Axis Powers Hetalia_ es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, el presente fanfiction no está escrito con ánimos de lucrar con él, sino de presentar un poco de entretenimiento a quien lo lea.

* * *

**EN CUATRO AÑOS**

Hacía unos días que los italianos habían sido eliminados de la Copa del Mundo en el partido contra Eslovaquia. El resultado, no sólo del partido sino también el del desempeño de los _Azzurri_ en los tres partidos que jugaron durante el Mundial, había tomado por sorpresa a todo el mundo pues eso no era lo que se esperaba de los anteriores campeones.

El equipo italiano había regresado a su país el día anterior y, según lo que se informó en la prensa, habían sido recibidos con insultos y reclamos de parte de la población italiana. Feliciano y Lovino sabían que al menos uno de ellos debió regresar con los muchachos a casa, para alentarlos e intentar tranquilizar a la población; sus jefes no estaban muy contentos de ellos por su estadía en Sudáfrica, aún después de la eliminación. Sin embargo, ambos habían decidido no regresar hasta mucho después. No porque tuvieran miedo de enfrentarse a su gente o a sus jefes —habían pasado por cosas mucho más terroríficas durante toda su vida—, sino porque aún tenían algo, o más bien alguien, por quién quedarse en la casa de su símil africano.

Romano había decidido apoyar al bastardo idiota de España y Veneziano, como era obvio, haría lo mismo con Alemania. De hecho, ese día era el partido de Ludwig contra Arthur. Por eso ambos italianos se encontraban ahí, en el estadio de Bloemfontein. Lovino —quien estaba ahí sólo por no quedarse en el hotel sin hacer nada más, no porque quisiera acompañar a su hermano—, miró de mala manera el estadio en el momento en que las banderas de ambos países salieron al campo y, segundos después, los jugadores.

Romano puso los ojos en blanco cuando Feliciano saludó a Ludwig desde las gradas. Sonó el himno de la FIFA y después el Alemán. Cuando el himno Inglés comenzó a sonar, el estadio se llenó de voces de la afición inglesa. Los jugadores tomaron sus posiciones. Feliciano respiró profundamente y por unos segundos, unió sus manos, como si estuviera rezando; Lovino le miró de reojo y en esa ocasión no dijo nada por la actitud de su hermano; miró hacia el campo una vez más y frunció el ceño al ver que Gilbert le sonreía intentando ser amigable. Decidió ignorarle y ver a otro lado. Sonó un silbatazo y el partido comenzó.

Casi veinte minutos después de que comenzara el primer tiempo, el equipo alemán anotó un gol. Feliciano exclamó un "_gewinnen, Deutschland!_" en un alemán con acento que no sonaba completamente italiano. Lovino reprimió algunas ácidas palabras que estaban en la punta de su lengua y miró al campo, donde el partido continuaba. Para sorpresa de todos —o tal vez sólo la de Lovino—, unos diez minutos después del primer gol, el equipo alemán anotó el segundo.

Lovino debía admitir que el partido era bastante emocionante y el rostro de Arthur cada que Alemania anotaba un gol no tenía precio. Pero a pesar de que los alemanes iban ganando, aún era muy pronto para que el Macho Patata y su molesto hermano —que, a juzgar por la sonrisa en su rostro, estaba más que feliz— cantaran victoria.

En su rostro se pintó una sonrisa, pero no de burla, sino de ironía, cuando el equipo inglés anotó su primer gol al minuto 37. Él tenía razón, aún era pronto para que los alemanes se consideraran ganadores del partido. Quizá eso es lo que debieron haber hecho él y su hermano en sus propios partidos: no hablar antes de tiempo, no sentir que por haber sido los anteriores campeones su victoria en Sudáfrica 2010 estaba asegurada.

Sonó otro silbatazo indicando el fin del medio tiempo y ambos equipos regresaron a sus vestidores. En las tribunas los espectadores continuaron gritando y apoyando a sus equipos, al menos por un momento antes de tomar asientos y esperar, quizás intentando recuperar fuerzas para los próximos cuarenta y pico minutos.

—¿Crees que gane?— preguntó Feliciano de pronto, con la mirada fija en el piso.

—¿La patata?— preguntó también Lovino. Feliciano asintió—. No lo sé. El cejón tampoco se dejará ganar tan fácilmente y faltan muchos minutos para poder decir algo.

—Lo sé, pero...

—¿Pero?

Feliciano levantó el rostro y sonrió a su hermano mientras un tenue sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

—Quiero que Alemania gane.

Lovino no dijo nada. Permaneció en silencio hasta que el descanso terminó y los jugadores regresaron al campo. El segundo tiempo comenzó. No es que a él le importara lo que sucediera con Alemania, claro que no, pero su hermano ya estaba bastante triste por su eliminación en la primera ronda y no quería verlo llor... No quería escuchar su llanto tan molesto otra vez; sí, eso.

—¡Más te vale ganar o te patearé el culo, patata inútil!— gritó, amenazando a Ludwig desde las tribunas, llamando la atención de los que le rodeaban y de, incluso, una cámara de las cámaras, por lo que su rostro fue televisado a nivel mundial.

Lovino se sonrojó considerablemente y ocultó el rostro en la curvatura del hombro de su hermano, quien aún le miraba sorprendido por lo que había hecho. También murmuró un par de insultos contra el camarógrafo que le había enfocado con la lente.

—¿_F-Fratello_?— preguntó Feliciano, temeroso por la reacción de Lovino.

Lovino permaneció en silencio. Sabía que esta pregunta llegaría.

—¿Por qué...?

—Si él pierde— murmuró Lovino aún con su rostro escondido en el hombro de su hermano, aún por vergüenza— tú estarás triste, ¿no es así?

—Romano...

Feliciano sonrió cálidamente y palmeó la cabeza de su hermano un par de veces —recibiendo un "no soy un perro para que me palmees la cabeza, idiota" de parte de éste justo antes de que se sentara como era debido una vez más—, y regresó su atención al partido, agitando sus banderas y animando al equipo alemán con muchos más ánimos que antes.

A los veinte minutos del segundo tiempo, el equipo alemán anotó otro tanto, quedando 3 a 1 sobre los ingleses. Unos cinco minutos después, el marcador ya estaba 4 a 1, a favor de Alemania. A esas alturas era bastante difícil que el equipo del anglocejón se recuperara o ganara al de la patata mutante.

Durante el resto del partido, el equipo de Inglaterra no pudo hacer gran cosa contra el de Alemania. El silbatazo final sonó y Alemania estaba ya en cuartos de final. En las tribunas, los rostros de los alemanes estaban radiantes y los espectadores celebraban la victoria con ánimos y energía mientras la afición inglesa se retiraba del estadio de Bloemfontein con rostros de tristeza y decepción.

Romano y Veneziano permanecieron en sus lugares mientras a su alrededor la gente celebraba la victoria del equipo de Ludwig y Gilbert. Lovino debía admitir que los alemanes jugaron bastante bien y casi, sólo casi, se emocionó durante el partido.

—Me habría gustado jugar con ellos— murmuró su hermano. Lovino le miró y puso una mano en su hombro.

—En cuatro años— respondió, desviando la mirada mientras en su rostro se pintaba un tenue sonrojo que él quiso atribuir al frío de la noche—. En cuatro años les patearemos el culo como lo hicimos en 2006.

Feliciano parpadeó un par de veces y finalmentente sonrió.

—_Si, fratello_.


End file.
